Jealousy A Tool of War?
by Caliber13
Summary: Bo has recently ended things with Lauren and has told Dyson she doesn't want a relationship right now.. This takes place after Groundhog Fae where Tamsin and Bo kissed. Although Bo has told everyone she doesn't want a relationship, Lauren and Dyson keep becoming jealous over Bo's every move.. What happens when she and Tamsin openly flirt to make a point?


Jealousy.. A Tool of War

Walking into the Dal, Tamsin and Kenzi were laughing about Kenzi's earlier incident involving a waffle maker, power surge, and sparks flying from the outlet.

"Oh shut up Tammers, it was ONE time…" Kenzi said shoving the blonde

"ONE time.. momz every time you're in the kitchen we have to have 9-1-1 on speed dial" Tamsin snarked back as she plopped down at the bar beside Bo. Kenzi quick to hop in the open seat on the brunette's other side.

"Bo-Bo why the sad, angry, sexy succubus face? Did my little dark fae have a bad day?" Kenzi said patting Bo's shoulder.

"Hey guys.. No.. well yeah kinda. I'm just SO over Lauren and Dyson treating me like I'm a damn trophy on their wall. Seriously it's like they get so caught up in competing with one another that they forget I'm an actual person.. and now it's like they've gotten so caught up competing with each other they act insanely jealous and go into like psycho protective mode as a team.. I'm so tired of it. A guy came over earlier to talk to me and both of them popped up acting like full blown ass hats…" Bo said rolling her eyes. "I'm a big girl, hell I'm my own damn form of protection yet they still have to make sure THEIR jealousy is contained and pretty much sever my ties to anyone else in the world who even considers a move on me. It pisses me off. I'm not with either of them yet, I feel like I have a human girlfriend and wolf boyfriend glued to my hip.."

"You need to find someone who doesn't get jealous.." Tamsin said as she raised her hand to get a drink from Trick

"I know right, I mean don't get me wrong, a little jealousy is cute but really.. they take it to a whole new possessive level" Bo said drinking her beer.

"It's like you're the fire hydrant they continue to pee on.." Kenzi said as she began thinking of how comical her statement was.. she looked over to see both Tamsin and Bo giving her a what-the-hell look "don't judge my metaphor or whatever.. dog's do it to stake their claim and junk"

"WELL.. moving on from that oh so helpful advice.." Tamsin began "I think part of your problem is the fact that you come to the SAME bar every single night and drink with the EXACT same people" she said with a slight laugh "I mean come on Bo, how do you expect to gain some freedom from them if you only come here for your drinks where it's the only place those two ever come.. ex's like that with alcohol at the same bar each night is a bomb waiting to go off"

Bo looked at her and smiled, "nice point Valkyrie.. only ONE tiny problem.."

"And what might that be succulette?" she said smiling back

"The fact that this IS the only bar I know" she said laughing

"And that succubus is why you have no friends" Tamsin said as she arched an eyebrow and stared at the brunette

"Gee thanks douche bag" Bo said playfully shoving Tamsin, who's competitive nature forced her to shove back. The flirting war had slowly commenced. The two kept slightly pushing one another for several rounds before stopping.

Lauren and Dyson immediately noticed the flirting from across the bar and kept their stares on the two.

"I think you two have an audience…" Kenzi said as she was watching the girls hit one another and Lauren and Dyson beginning to be irritated by the contact with _their_ succubus.

"Oh my God are you serious?!" Bo said in a grumble as she looked over at them and rolled her eyes turning back around to the bar "they seriously are trying to scare off anyone attractive who talks to me!"

"Ahhhh, so you find me attractive huh?" Tamsin said as she winked at Bo playfully.

"I mean you're not _ugly_.." Bo said raising her eyebrows

"Gee.. thanks bitch" Tamsin replied scrunching her eyebrows.

"Oh shut up.. you know I'm kidding. You're cute as hell and you know it.." Bo quickly said flashing her classic Bo Dennis smile that melted hearts.

"What? The famous succubus actually thinks I'm cute? Ah, I think my heart just stopped beating!" Tamsin said stressing the sarcasm but making sure to grin so Bo knew she was messing with her.

"Don't let it go to your head" Bo said as she smirked to the blonde who was rolling her eyes

"Me? Never" Tamsin quickly replied _she thinks I'm cute huh..? As much as I want to just lean over and kiss her right now, I'm totally not gonna fall in to the Lauren and Dyson bullshit web. I don't wanna be a cliche.. but how in the world do you stand out and make yourself unique with a girl like this? _she thought as she looked over at Bo.

"Yes you!" she said with a giggle "at least you'd have enough attitude to shut down their jealous bullshit.." after Bo said this she quickly realized that she may have just taken things too far and made things awkward, but to her surprise Tamsin actually smiled at her and scooted her chair closer to Bo and leaned over and whispered..

"Oh please, a human doctor and a wolf pup.. they wouldn't stand a chance against my sarcasm in their attempts to scare me off with their jealous ex-lover rants" Tamsin started to laugh but tried to contain it "please tell me they have priceless looks on their face right now.."

Bo suddenly realized what Tamsin was doing, _that sneaky genius.. this might work and get them off my back for a bit if she's up to it.. _"This is perfect! They look like they are burning holes in your soul with their stares.. it's hilarious! They're watching us talk and acting like we're making valku-babies on the bar.." Bo said trying not to laugh too obviously "what are you going to do if they come over?!"

Tamsin took a minute before she answered thinking.. _Is this Bo giving me the green light to make them jealous? _"well succu-bitch that depends, is that our game right now? Are we trying to make the doc and wolf jealous enough to come over so I can make snide comment about how creepy they are being and drop a total obvious hint they should back off?

"Hell yes it is.. up for the challenge Valkyrie? If you're scared I totally understand, they have run off everyone else who comes within ten feet of me.." Bo said with a challenging tone in her voice.

"HA scared? Oh succulette not only am I a Valkyrie, I'm a REBORN Valkyrie so I'm like practically invincible.. let's be real" Tamsin said as she flaunted her arrogance. "However if I do this small task and be your partner in this twisted game… you and Kenzi have to come out with me tonight to a new bar where we don't have you ex's in the peanut gallery.. deal?"

"HELL YES!" Kenzi screamed as she heard the last part "Sorry.. I meant, holy shitballs, I am totally down for a dark bar with my bitches tonight! But until then… I'm totally gonna go over and talk to Hale.. I want a better seat for this show!" she finished as she got up and rushed to the booth with her boyfriend so she could sit and see Bo and Tamsin's flirting game from afar.

Bo and Tamsin were sitting beside each other at the bar, not very close, but that was about to change.

"So what do we do now Valkyrie? Do you have a battle strategy prepared?" Bo asked with a devilish grin

"Sweetheart, I'm a warrior by nature.. of course I have a plan.. First we are gonna need to close this distance between us.." Tamsin said with a smile.

Bo caught on to the blonde's hint and stood up from her chair and walked closer to the blonde so that she was standing in-between her legs. Tamsin felt herself lose her breath, but knew she had to keep her composure. She didn't want to give Bo the satisfaction of knowing the effect she had over her.

"How's this?" Bo said in a hushed tone with a smile on her face.

"Not bad succu-babe.. but you see, right now they might just be thinking that you're standing up to wave Trick down for another beer, or that you simply needed to stretch your legs.. the key to making this look a little more intense to raise some eyebrows is to do something like this…" Tamsin said as she put her hand on Bo's waist, "to add more of a flirtatious effect" Tamsin couldn't help but grin as she saw Bo hold her breath and close her eyes while she let a smile cross her face.

"Ah, I see so the way for us to win our little game is to slowly make this look more intense huh?" Bo said looking at Tamsin's icy green eyes.

"Mhmm.. slow moves like that, of course you have to progress to something a little more intense after awhile, otherwise it looks like you're being shut down" Tamsin said with that smirk on her face that she was so famous for.

"Oh okay, so now that I'm standing between your legs and leaned against you at the bar with your hand on my waist I should do something like this.." Bo said as she took her hand up and brushed some hair from Tamsin's face, putting it behind her ear and leaving her hand rested against the blonde's cheek for a moment. Bo couldn't help but smile as she noticed how Tamsin leaned her cheek in to her palm and turned and kissed her hand. _Is she doing this for our little show.. or is that her natural reaction to me.. Who am I kidding, it's Tamsin, nothing ever effects that girl like this, she's probably just doing it for show.. it's pretty adorable though.._ Bo thought.

_Holy shit.. I did not mean to kiss her hand.. Shit.. I'll play it off like that was meant to happen.._ Tamsin thought as her heart fluttered.

"That was an excellent move succubus.." Tamsin said collecting her thoughts after feeling the touch of Bo still on her cheek. Tamsin glanced quickly over at the two previous lovers from Bo's life and returned her focus to the succubus "I feel like they aren't giving us very much credit right now"

Bo didn't even bother to glance at Lauren and Dyson, she simply looked at Tamsin. "Oh no, that's not good, I thought that you and I would make a pretty amazing team.. I think we need to step it up Valkyrie… unless you're comfortable losing.." Bo said with a challenging tone, knowing that this would rile the blonde some. Bo was shocked as she found herself not even caring about Lauren and Dyson in the room.. right now she just seemed completely focused on how happy she was being able to flirt with Tamsin and see a new side to the blonde. There had always been some kind of flirting and romantic tensions there, and now that Bo was officially single she found herself feeling free to have some fun with the woman who had literally saved her life numerous times. _God she's gorgeous…_ Bo thought as she felt her nerves rising waiting to see what Tamsin was going to say to her in reply.

Tamsin saw where this was going and considered holding back because Bo had said she wanted a time out from her crazy love life.. but she couldn't help but give in to the succubus and her natural charm. She fell for the brunette back when she broke her out of her restraints in Trick's basement to find Kenzi, but she cared too much about Bo's happiness to ever act on those feelings and add more stress to the woman's life… but this, this was her chance.

"Oh please, we are an excellent team Bo, we simply were keeping it G rated because we didn't want to get everyone in here all hot and bothered as they drooled over us.. but if they are just bored by our performance, but all means I think we need to step up our game and blow everyone away.. sure you're ready succubus? I know you're new to the whole dark side and all.. Wouldn't wanna expect too much from my teammate here.." Tamsin said with a smirk

"Trust me Valkyrie.. I can keep up with you.. you're the one who's only put your hand on my hip.. pretty sure this has been me doing all the work.." Bo said as she grinned waiting for Tamsin to fire back with a smart ass comment but instead she did something that took Bo completely by surprise.

Tamsin put her free hand on the brunettes other hip so now that both of her hips were cradling the succubus's waist. Tamsin quickly pulled Bo in closer to her and drew her lips up to Bo's ear and whispered "You're right.. how rude of me to let you do all the work, I think we should fix that don't you.."

Bo couldn't even speak as she was instantly turned on being pressed up against the blonde and hearing her low voice in her ear. All she could do was moan out "Mhmm". Tamsin smiled as she could tell that she was getting to Bo.

The Valkyrie has completely lost herself in their game and decided it was the time to just be bold. She had a few drinks in her.. and the sweet perfume of Bo was driving her wild. Tamsin made a bold move..

As she let her lips linger by Bo's ear after whispering to her, Tamsin turned her head and kissed Bo's cheek.. this completely entranced Bo. The valkyrie continued with her kisses as she moved slowly from Bo's ear and down her jaw, leaning down slightly to place a kiss on Bo's neck. She moved her lips back to Bo's ear and seductivly whispered "well, well, well succubus.. it looks like I've done my part to turn up the heat.. your turn babe" Bo practically melted into Tamsin's words.

Without hesitation, Bo leaned over and started kissing Tamsin's neck as she put her hands on the blonde's things. The kisses were sweet and soft as the drifted down to Tamsin's collarbone. Tamsin let out a soft moan that caused Bo to smile into her kisses.

"Impressive succu-babe.. I doubt you can top that.." Tamsin had opened the door and challenged the brunette.. Bo heard this and stopped kissing Tamsin's neck, she instead leaned back slightly so that she was millimeters from the blonde's lips and looking into her green eyes.

"Want a bet valkyrie?" Bo said in a seductive tone.

"What do I get if I win…" Tamsin asked

"Me.." Bo said with a sweet smile

"Well what about if I lose, what do I get.."

"Me.." Bo said gazing into the blonde's eyes

Tamsin smirked and simply said "I'll take that bet.."

Bo couldn't contain herself any longer, she brought her hands up to Tamsin's face and pulled her in kissing her gently on the lips. The moment their lips touched, both of them seem to have the same reaction. The spark, the passion, the sensation.. it was mind blowing.

Tamsin instantly kissed Bo back and slid her arms around Bo's waist pulling her in tighter. Bo loved this, she started kissing Tamsin harder, sliding her tongue slowly into the blonde's mouth. Tamsin began to feel more turned on than ever as she used her tongue to massage Bo's. The game of simply trying to make the ex's jealous had lead to a passionate make out session right in the middle of the Dal. Bo pulling Tamsin in tighter and kissing her fiercely, saving the chills that the valkyrie was causing as she ran her tongue on Bo's lower lip.

"AHEM!" the two girls heard.. But neither one really seemed concerned about anyone else in the room. Both were too caught up in how tight they could pull the other one in, and the feeling of the others soft lips. They were lost in the kiss and it was becoming more heated each moment.

"EXCUSE US!" they heard a mild yell as they felt someone tapping on them.

The girls reluctantly broke apart to see none other than Lauren and Dyson standing in front of them.

"Lauren? Dyson? What the hell?" Bo said, to Tamsin's surprise Bo sounded decently pissed that they had interrupted her make out session with the valkyrie

"Sorry to uh.. interrupt.. you two.. we were just standing over by the pool table watching…" Lauren couldn't even finish before Tamsin rolled her eyes and said, "of course you were…" getting a slight giggle from Bo.

Lauren and Dyson just glared at her and continued… "anyway, we saw your little moment and we just wanted to come and check on you.. You guys might wanna slow down on the drinking?"

"Excuse me?" Bo asked in a slightly defensive tone.

Dyson started to say.. "Well we saw you had a beer, and we didn't know how many you had before that and we just wanted to make sure you're alright. We don't want _either _of you getting drunk and making a mistake or doing something you'll regret" he concluded with a smile trying to seem concerned.

"I've had TWO beers.. Tamsin has had TWO drinks.. I'm not drunk you two.. what the hell.. You really came all the way over here, stopped us kissing just to tell me that you think I should be cut off because YOU think I will regret kissing her?" Bo hissed. She looked at Tamsin who had a slight smirk and her eyebrows raised.

Lauren could tell they took the wrong approach and had upset Bo.. "Well no we.." she couldn't even finish before Tamsin raised her hand stopping Lauren from speaking.

"Listen, I've got something to say to both of you. Lauren.. Dyson.. Grow up. You literally made up a bullshit excuse to come over here and stop us from kissing? Why? Are either of you dating Bo?" she looked at both of them who shook their heads no "then why are you doing this to her? She's young, beautiful, powerful and almost 99% of the time she's stressed beyond belief saving the whole damn world.. she wants to enjoy life and have fun but you two are breathing down her neck so much she can't even breath. Yes we were kissing.. and I'm sorry if it upset you or hurt you but you two have GOT to stop this. You can't be jealous and possessive of someone you aren't dating.. Bo.. she's amazing and we're all charmed by her, but you can't control her life.. she needs to choose her own life and live the life that she chooses. I know it's hard to let go of something you love.. I really do.. but you guys can't keep doing this. One.. it's creepy and two.. it's not fair to Bo.." she looked at both Lauren and Dyson who were completely shocked at the valkyrie's speech.. her eyes then saw Kenzi with a slight smile on her face and her jaw dropped as she looked at Tamsin.. _Damn.. I didn't think I said all of that so loudly.. shit I guess everyone heard… FUCK BO HEARD…_ Tamsin slowly turned her head as she met Bo's eyes.. Bo had the sweetest smile on her face and a look in her eye that Tamsin had never seen before.. Tamsin smiled at Bo and nodded before she grabbed her jacket from the seat and slowly started to leave the Dal _WELL.. that certainly wasn't how I planned for that to go.. I was suppose to be a smart ass and bitchy and instead I give a sentimental rant that.. Bo probably thinks I'm just as bad as Lauren and Dyson.. shit.._

Before Tamsin got to the door she was stopped by someone grabbing her shoulders, turning her around and kissing her. She knew by the sweet taste of the lips Bo was now kissing her. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was sweet and soft. Bo leaned back and smiled. She turned, looked at Kenzi and waved as she grabbed Tamsin's hand. "Come on Valkyrie, forget going out to the club tonight.. I'm taking you home.."


End file.
